Seth Wildor
This tribute was made by TheDarkAssassin, or James, then given away when he left to MarinaTheTenkaiKnight/Marina. Name: Seth Wildor Age: 16 Gender: Male District: 3 Appearance: Lunaii Height: 5'7 Weapons: Seth isn't a trained killer or anything like that, but he can still use weapons. The only kind of weapon training he got was in The Gang and the most used weapon in the Gang was a simple knife, due to it being easy to obtain and use. Being a simple soldier in the Gang, Seth only fought with knives, so it will be his weapon of choice in the Games. Seth's next best weapon is a trident, which Seth sometimes used for fishing, but never got to actually fight with it. However, he can still use it for melee attacks. His last weapon is electronics and traps,and due to Seth being extremely smart, he can make great traps with pretty much anything. Personality: When you first look at Seth, you can tell that he is just a normal, straightforward guy, whose personality is the same as the personality of thousands and thousands of people around the world. However, due to Seth having a rough childhood, he developed a pretty strong personality. He is normally kind-hearted and nice, but only around people he trusts or knows very well. When Seth is around he doesn't know, he tries to stay cool, for nobody to think he is weak. Seth is also a very generous and protective person. even though Seth sometimes cares about himself more then he cares about his friends and family, he is not egoistic, and cares about his loved ones a lot. Seth is also very impulsive, which can make him do stupid things. Seth can kill a human being, even though he might regret him in the future. It is extremely hard to make Seth hate somebody, but if he really does somebody, he will hate this person forever. Strengths: Seth had a very tough life, which made him quite strong and prepared for the Games. First, Seth has great survival skills, due to him living on the streets for quite a while. He can build a shelter, make fire and lots of other things which he learned while living in the streets. Seth is also a very smart person, pretty much a genius. He can make great plans and counter-plans, or figure out if someone tries to betray him. Seth is also very fast, which can be very helpful during the Games. His speed is the thing that saved him from lots of problems n the past. Weaknesses: Seth is terrible at camouflage and hiding, which makes him easy to notice. Seth's bad camouflage skills failed Seth a lot in his past, this is one of the reasons he never earned a high ranking in the Gang. Seth is also bad at ranged weapons due to his eyesight being pretty poor, so Seth does the best in hand-to-hand combat. His last weakness may not be considered as an actual weakness, but Seth is a very impulsive person. Due to this, Seth sometimes acts stupid, and even though he is extremely smart, Seth loses al his mind if angered. Backstory: Seth wasn't born in a Wildor family. Instead, he was born in District 8, to a young couple, the Cottons. Seth's father, John, worked in a sewing factory, and his mother, Anna, looked after 3 children. Seth had two older siblings, Senna and Karma. They were annoying him since childhood, because they thought that Jack and Anna love her more then they love them. So, they were sure to make Seth's life hell. When he was a little kid, they didn't do anything terrible to him, they just teased him a lot and did some very annoying things, like throwing his clothes into mud or putting lots of salt in his cereal. Seth cried a little, but then tried to ignore his sisters. It made them even more mad, and they started insulting him even more. They told other kids around the District that Seth is a sicko, so the other children weren't friends with him. They also told everyone lies about Seth's behavior, which made the whole District think he was a stupid, sick kid. First, the Cottons were very poor and struggled to feed their children, but when Seth turned 8, his father made a great factory plan, which could increase the amounts of cloth produced by 35%. The plan worked, and Seth's father was given money for creating it. The whole family was happy about that, and it even stopped Seth's sisters for bullying him for quite a while. The Cottons were now a rich, happy family. They sent Seth to the best school in the whole District, and Seth was very successful there. He was one of the best students, very smart, hard-working and creative. So, Seth's sisters (who were both terrible in school) became insanely jealous and started bullying him once again. They did everything they could to make him less successful, like throwing his homework away or telling teachers he cheated in the exams. But it all didn't work. Seth was still successful and everyone but his sisters loved him. Then, Senna and Karma came up with a plan how to ruin Seth's reputation forever. At the moment, Seth's father was working on another project, which was supposed to be even more successful then the previous one. Seth;s father worked al day and night, it took him over four months to do about a half of his work. Finally, when Seth was 12, his father was about to finish the project. This is when Senna and Karma came up with the plan. They decided to shred their father's project and blame Seth for it. So, when John finally finished the project, they shredded it. Karma and Senna were so evilly determined to get rid of Seth, that they destroyed something their father spent months on. Sadly, this plan worked. When Senna and Karma told their father that Seth destroyed his project, he got insanely mad and went searching for Seth. He found him in the basement of the house, and started yelling at him, swearing and beating poor Seth up. Finally, he threw Seth out of the house and told him not to come. After a couple weeks, Seth's dad found out about the setup and wanted to apologize to Seth and make him return home, but it was too late. Seth was already in the streets, far from home. First, he had nowhere to go. But then, after two weeks of wandering around and begging for food, he finally found a place where to go. One day, when Seth was wandering around the residential area, a group of older boys armed with knives and clubs cornered him, telling him to give them all his money. Seth was extremely frightened, he told the guys who cornered him that le lived on the streets and had no money. They immediately let him go, ad told him that they are all either orphans or street kids like him. Their group is called The Gang, and that their leader is somebody named Leon, son of one of the victors who killed his father and now lives in his house. And they asked him to join the Gang. Seth immediately accepted, because he knew that it was his only chance to survive. So, Seth was brought to the Victor's Village and the other Gang members led him to the creepiest house Seth has ever seen. There were decorative weapons all over the place, the lights were a creepy reddish, and the windows were covered with curtains. There were lots of other people standing there, speaking in hushed tones. But there was one person who wasn't talking or moving at all. He was sitting in the middle of the room, deep in his thoughts. everyone tried to stay away from him, except for two people, a guy and a girl, who were standing next to him, guns in hand. Then, the leader of the group which escorted Seth, came to the guy who was sitting in the chair and started talking to him. After their conversation was over, he guy, who was named Bryan, told Seth that he is accepted in the Gang and placed in his group. This is how Seth's life changed for the first time. He was now in the gang full of poor people like him, who did terrible things. Even though Seth didn't like most people in the Gang, he made two friends there: Limber and Clay. They both were his age and kicked out of their homes, just like Seth. Then, when Seth's life was finally getting a little better, a terrible thing happened. Bryan and his group were ordered to attack a group of Peacekeepers in the north part of the District. They immediately moved in that direction, splitting in small groups on the way. Seth, Limber, Clay and another 12 year-old named Jason were supposed to be the decoys. So when time came, Bryan told the group to run forward and distract the Peacekeepers. But the Peacekeepers didn't fall for that. They started shooting at the rest of Bryan's group, who were running at them with knives, machetes, clubs and guns. The four small kids started to run towards the other Gang members, when a bullet went through Jason's head. Seth and his two friends immediately took of running as far away as possible. They could still hear screams and gun shots from behind, so they didn't stop for a long time. When Seth, Limber and Clay stopped running, they realized that they went outside he District. So they headed for the nearest District, which happened to be District 7. Then, they decided to live there. They slept in the forest, and spent the whole day begging for food and pickpocketing. They did everything they could to survive. The group survived on the streets for more then a year, but when Seth became 14, they became wanted. It all began when a group of people who were originally from the District 8 gang burned down school full of people, which resulted in 45 deaths. The only known people who were originally from the gang were Seth and his friends. So, he Peacekeeper, led by the Head Peacekeeper Ares Wildor, began searching for them. The three friends were only able to hide for 2 weeks, before the Peacekeepers found them. Then, they immediately started running. But the Peacekeepers started chasing the group, and they caught up really quickly. Seth knew that the only way to save his friends was to stop and hold the Peacekeepers back. It worked. The Peacekeepers caught Seth and brought him to Seth, while Limber and Clay were able to escape. Just after looking at Seth, res immediately knew that it wasn't him to burn the school. But he couldn't let him go, because Seth had nowhere to go. So, Seth had to stay in the Justice Building before Ares's brother Dennis Wildor called Ares. He always wanted a second kid in his family, and Seth was the same age as Dennis's son Silas. So, when Ares asked Seth about moving in with Dennis, he agreed. After that, Dennis Wildor and his wife Rachel took Seth to District 4, to live with them. Seth really liked his new family. His parents were both nice and caring, and his brother Silas was insane, but kind-hearted. When Seth has just arrived, Silas came to him, looked into his bright blue eyes and said: "You are one of us". This made a special bond form between the two brothers. First, Seth lived a very happy life with the Wildors, and be came a true Wildor in his soul. He was, once again, great at school, and he easily caught up to his class, even though he skipped four years of school. He lived happily, until Dennis and Rachel took him in a sailing trip. But during the trip, something went wrong, and the ship began to sink. Everyone was running around and screaming in panic, but Seth. He immediately took control over the ship and was able to reach the shore. First, Seth was a hero, but then another horrible thing happened. The government wanted to take him to District 3, to become an inventor there, but Seth refused. He didn't want to lose his home again. But Seth was forced to do so and was taken to District 3. But he lived there only for three days, because he volunteered as soon as the Reaping day came, hoping to win and come back home. Fears: Seth's main fear is to fail. To fail his family, his friends, himself. That he will never be able to find his true home. However, he also has a terrible fear of mice. When Seth was 3, his sisters put mice in his bed, and they started running all over him. When Seth woke up, he saw a huge, white mouse with red eyes siting on his face staring right at him. Since then, Seth can't stand mice and can't force himself to come near them. Token: A bracelet. It is a simple wooden bracelet with ornament and carving on him, but for Seth, it means more then anything else. It was made by his insane brother Silas, when Seth was about to leave District 4 and go to District 3. The carving is symbols ad attributes like fire, water, air and light, which Silas is so keen on. But this bracelet still means a lot to Seth. Category:TheDarkAssassin's tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Males Category:The Wildor Family Category:Marinalacrosse's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath